


Always

by journalistxwest



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journalistxwest/pseuds/journalistxwest
Summary: This is something short I feel would happen between Iris and Noraat the end of 5x07 enjoy!Decided to take a different approach and actually write this like a script the actors read.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before so bear with me  
> comment if you want more!!

ENT. CENTRAL CITY - STAR LABS

The room is bustling, we hear CAITLIN say something medical realted but it's distorted. We see a blur of red go by but not in the way we're used to it's slower as if it's something that serves the purpose of being seen in order to forget. It's The Flash-- Barry Allen for the upteenth time in his life moving too slow-- breathing too slow.

CLOSE ON: Nora-- she's screaming but it's silent-- a little disheveled-- Her mother and CISCO are holding her back--

POV: everything is slow-- except us. We realize (for a second) we've entered "FLASHTIME"-- suddenly everything is normal --

NORA  
I can't lose him, not again... I wasn't fast enough. How wasn't I fast enough? I have to go back.. I have to fix this he can't die he can't, he can't, HE CAN'T-

FADE TO: BLACK

We see the words ONE HOUR LATER on the side of the screen

PULL BACK: To reveal Iris. She's been crying too, but in a different way--she has the look of a person who's greatly accustomed to the unforgiving ways of death-- this air should feel familiar to the audience. We've seen it before on her husband.

CLOSE ON: The lack of space between them-- showcasing the shift in dynamic- Nora's head is on Iris's shoulder

IRIS  
He's gonna be okay honey. Barry's strong, he's strong enough for all of us okay? You gotta have faith..hey look at me.

Nora looks up at her mother-- in this moment she seems more childlike than ever- she's vulnerable, afraid, questioning herself--

IRIS  
What's your name?

NORA  
Huh?

IRIS  
I know you heard me. 

NORA  
Nora..

IRIS  
Mm-mm Try again

NORA  
Nora West-Allen, but what does that have to do with-

IRIS  
Now, I may not have given birth yet, but you think I named you Nora WEST- Allen by accident? I wanted to give you MY superpower... Nora, you are a West woman and us West women we are STRONG, we fall and we get right back up, we cry and then we laugh, we look death right in the eye and tell it no. Your father will come back to you if you believe he can. Because there was a time when he laid in that very same hospital bed clinging to life and I BELIEVED he'd come back to me. Before "Team Flash" there were days when I lived and breathed Star Labs. I live and breathe for your father, as he does for me AND you. You don't have to look twice to know he loves you Nora and that love.. that Allen love is stronger than any Weather Witch, Zoom, Devoe. Love has brought him back to me time and time again. And it will continue to do so. Do you understand me?

NORA  
I- 

IRIS  
Do you understand me?

IRIS GETS UP-- STRETCHES OUT HER HAND--

IRIS  
You coming?

Nora nods-- takes a deep breath--looks back-- 

CLOSE ON: The two women joining hands

End Scene


End file.
